


Howling at the Moon

by DarkEchoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, F/M, Jealous Sirius, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Protective Remus Lupin, Top Remus Lupin, still born, ticklish Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have always been best friends, but now that they're in high school, they're noticing people. It just so happens, that they notice each other, but neither of them are brave enough to say it. What if they were to ruin the friendship they had? But that's what they're doing by not saying anything, by simply watching each other flirt with others. What will they do when Sirius has his first heat? When Remus finds him? Who will be the first to confess their love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Beta

     Sirius sighed, tossing his controller onto the bed. "How are you so good at this game?" He glanced over at Remus, who was smiling at him.   
     "Practice." Sirius groaned. "Also, this controller is better." Sirius looked at the controller in Remus' hand doubtfully.   
     "But it's ugly." The controller was a light shade of beige.  
     "But it works better." Remus countered, poking Sirius' side. Sirius wiggled away from Remus and narrowed his eyes. Remus' eyes lit up and he turned to face Sirius.  
     "Don't you dare." Sirius warned but Remus pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. "Remus, I swear to god, if you so much as touch my stomach-"  
     "Boys! Dinner's ready!" Remus' mom yelled from downstairs. Remus immediately leaped off Sirius and stumbled to the door. Sirius scrambled up and pushed past Remus. They raced down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. Her eyes danced over them and she smiled slightly.   
     "Sirius is ticklish." Remus explained and she shook her head.   
     "Just eat."

     "Can Sirius stay here for the night?" Remus asked and his mom looked down at him. She set down the cup she was currently washing and hummed thoughtfully. "The Potter's said it was okay." Sirius nodded, shoveling another spoonful of macaroni and cheese into his mouth.   
     "Probably. Sirius, come see me when you're done eating. I need to talk to you about something." Sirius looked at Remus, who shrugged.  
     "Okay..."

     Sirius knocked on  the door and stepped in. Remus' mom looked up and set her book down.  
     "What do you need to talk to me about, miss..."  
     "My name's Hope. I thought I had told you before."  
     "You probably have..." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not good at remembering names." Hope smiled.   
     "Come sit over here." She pat the bed beside her and Sirius stared at her. "I'm not going to bite." Sirius shrugged slightly and walked over to the bed. He sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. "You know what I'm going to ask?"  
     "I have an idea..." Sirius mumbled, tapping his toes slightly.  
     "So, have you started?"  
     "No." Sirius sighed and Hope smiled, resting her hand on his shoulder.   
     "I was a late bloomer, too." Sirius hummed in response, staring down at his feet.  
     "Has Remus..."  
     "Yes. He started a wile ago."  
     "Oh..." Sirius muttered and Hope squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.   
     "He's on suppressants. The only thing that would set him off is an Omega in heat." Sirius nodded.  
     "I wouldn't worry about that..." He murmured and Hope laughed slightly.   
     "Don't be worried about it." She said and sighed nostalgically. "It will happen, and you'll meet a great Alpha... Now, go to bed." Sirius nodded and wiggled out of the bed. He left the room and walked down the hall. He pulled himself up the stairs and walked into Remus' room. Remus screamed slightly and rolled off the bed, the blanket falling down on top of him.  
     "You might want to lock the door if you're going to be wanking." Sirius teased and Remus scoffed loudly.   
     "I-I wasn't!"  
     "Yes you were."  
     Remus was silent for a second before he cleared his throat. "You could knock before walking into a room."  
     "At least you were under the blanket." Sirius joked and shut the door. "At least it wasn't your mom." Remus grunted in response and Sirius peered over the bed. "Still hard?"  
     "Sirius!"  
     "I can go wait in the washroom." Sirius offered and Remus was silent for a moment, as if he was considering it.   
     "No, you don't... What did my mom want to talk to you about?"  
     "Nothing!" Sirius answered quickly and Remus frowned. "It-it isn't important."   
     "Was it Omega stuff?" Sirius stared at him. "You're on suppressants, so it's fine." Sirius' eyes flitted down to the floor and then back at Remus. "You are on suppressant's, right?"  
     "Yeah, of course I am." Sirius mumbled and Remus stared at him with wide eyes.  
     "Sirius, if you aren't on suppressant's you-you can't... When is it?"  
     "What?"  
     "You're cycle, when does it happen?"  
     "I'm on suppressant's, Remus. It doesn't matter when it is." Sirius muttered and Remus narrowed his eyes. "When's your rut?"  
     "Huh?"  
     "If you're so concerned about my cycle, why shouldn't I be concerned about yours?" Sirius growled and Remus groaned.  
     "Fine, I'll drop it. I'm just... You shouldn't go somewhere like-like high school." Remus mumbled and Sirius stiffened.  
     "Why not?" He countered and Remus huffed in annoyance.  
     "Because we- Alpha's can-can sense when an Omega isn't on suppressants and some of the Alpha's... Some Alpha's will follow Omega's and wait for their heat to start and then they'll-they'll knot them and  bond with them and the Omega will be stuck with them." Remus shouted and Sirius blinked slowly.   
     "Can you sense it on me?" Sirius asked and Remus rolled his eyes.   
     "Sirius, I-"  
     "Can you sense it on me?" Sirius repeated and Remus sighed. He stood up and walked over to Sirius. He looked down at the Omega, clenched his jaw, and bent down. He pressed his nose against Sirius neck and inhaled sharply. He stayed still for a few seconds, and then stood up and glanced down at Sirius.   
     "You don't smell like it at all...."  
     "Isn't that good?" Sirius asked and Remus hummed.  
     "I don't know... You smell like a baby.... Or a Beta..." Remus tilted his head slightly and Sirius glared at him.  
     "Well, I'm not."  
     "I know you aren't, it's just... Strange." Remus chuckled slightly and Sirius rolled his eyes.  
     "Whatever... Let's go to bed."


	2. The Hottest Guys are into Sports

     Sirius hopped off the stage and skipped over to Remus. "Did you enjoy?"  
     "Yeah, you were good." Remus said and stood up. "Want to go check on James? I heard from Lily that they had to do bleacher's today." Sirius laughed.  
     "Yes. I want to see him sweating." Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Shut up. You know I don't mean it like that."  
     "Sure you don't." Remus said teasingly as he held the door of the auditorium open for Sirius. "That's why you always say that the hottest guys are into sports."  
     "I never say that."

     "Why are the hottest guys into sports?" Sirius wailed and Remus rolled his eyes.  
     "If you mean temperature wise, then I guess you're right." Sirius glared up at him. "James is coming. Should I tell him that you think he's hot?"  
     "I don't think  _he's_ hot. I think everyone he plays with is hot." Sirius sassed and Remus hummed.  
     "Him?" He pointed to one of the defenders.  
     "Yes."  
     "What about him?"  
     "Fuck yes." Remus laughed.  
     "Jesus Christ, you need to get a grip." Remus sighed and Sirius grinned.  
     "Yeah, on that guys-"  
     "Hey, James!" Remus greeted, elbowing Sirius in the side. "How was practice?"  
     "Go fuck yourself." James grumbled and took a swig of his water. "Speaking of fucking,"  
     "We weren't." Remus interjected and James glanced up at him.  
     "Guess what Lily told me last night?"  
     "What?" Sirius asked, leaning forward in anticipation.  
     "She said she wanted to bond with me." James said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sirius grinned at him and Remus sighed.  
     "James, do you... Do you think that's the best idea?" Remus asked and James stared at him.  
     "What do you mean?"  
     "You're in high school."  
     "It's not like she's going to get pregnant. Besides, if she did, you could bring her homework and Sirius could bring me mine." James said and Sirius' eyes widened.  
     "But James, your soccer scholarship!" He said and James nodded.  
     "The coach said I could show up only for practice. He talked to the principle and he said he was fine with it." Remus rolled his eyes.  
     "I just... I just don't get why you would do that with someone in high school." Remus said and Sirius and James looked up at him.   
     "Well when you have an Omega," James started and Remus glanced at Sirius, frowning as he flinched slightly. "You don't really see the other ones because you... You're like so attached to them you don't even notice when another Omega is in heat! I mean, you do, but it doesn't have as strong as an affect on you. Oh, and your cycles sync up, so you don't have to worry about... I don't know, one of you being horny and the other not?" James finished and Sirius bit his lip.  
     "I would like to add something, as an Omega, of course." James looked down at his feet. "We- Omega's- we-we like thinking about our future and the Alpha we'll... Spend our life with." James wiggled his eyebrows and Sirius looked over at him.  
     "Have any in mind?"  
     "No... I'm browsing." Sirius purred and James laughed. "What? Remus doesn't have his eye on an Omega! Do you?" Sirius asked, turning to him.  
     "No, I-I don't think... I mean, there's this girl I like, but she isn't an Omega."   
     "I thought you liked guys." James said and Remus shrugged.  
     "I like both." Remus said and Sirius and James laughed. "What?"   
     "I thought you just liked guys." James emphasized and Remus hummed.  
     "I like guys more... I need to go study, though. Sirius?" Remus offered and Sirius groaned.  
     "I don't want to."  
     "You can do it on your own. I was just offering to help."  
     "God, fine. You're so pushy." Sirius gave in and he and Remus waved at James. "Bye, see you later." James waved and watched them leave. He heard footsteps behind him and smiled.  
     "Hey, Lily." He kissed her cheek.   
     "They are so into each other." She said and James laughed.  
     "Yeah, they just need to figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

     "Can we take a break now? It's almost nine." Sirius groaned and Remus nodded.  
     "Yeah, my... I need to take my... Suppressants."   
     "But you took them this morning." Sirius pointed out and Remus glared at him.   
     "Yes, well we have to take more when it's your cycle." Remus snapped and Sirius made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Don't you?"  
     "Oh, uh... Yeah. I forgot." Sirius lied quickly and Remus glanced over at him.   
     "I'll be right back." Remus sighed and left the room. Sirius stood up and walked down the stairs. He knocked on Remus' moms door and it opened.  
     "Sirius. What do you need?"  
     "When am I going to start?" Sirius asked and she laughed.   
     "When the time is right." Sirius bit his lip and she sighed. "I started when I was in ninth grade."  
     "But... That was last year..." Sirius whimpered and her smile wavered. "What if I'm not an Omega?"  
     "Of course you are. You just... Need more time."  
     "What if it never happens?" Sirius asked and she bit her lip.  
     "I-It... You'll just be infertile. You might not even be able to take a knot, much less bond with an Alpha." Sirius whined deep in his throat and Hope looked down at her hands.  
     "I-I... What kind of Omega would I be..."  
     "You'll be fine. It's too early to draw that conclusion. I had a friend who didn't start until she was in college." Sirius nodded. "Do you have your eye on anyone?"  
     "No. I have to go study." Sirius mumbled and went back upstairs. Remus looked up from his chair, frowning slightly.  
     "Where were you?"   
     "Talking to your mom." Sirius sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "It's not a big deal, just... Don't ask about it."   
     "Okay... Can we be done for the night?" Remus asked, stood up, and stretched. His shirt rose up, exposing his midriff. Sirius bit his lip and looked away. "Want to stay over again?"   
     "Should I? I mean, your cycle..."  
     "It's fine. I won't like... You don't have to." He muttered and Sirius sighed.  
     "No, I want to. I just don't want you making moves on me." He joked and Remus made a face of disgust.  
     "You're practically my brother." Sirius nodded. "I'm going to bed. Good night."  
     "Good night."

     Sirius looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. Lily sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
     "Are you okay? You seem distant."  
     "Lily.... When did you... Start?" Sirius drawled and Lily hummed thoughtfully.  
     "Seventh grade. What about you?" She asked and he looked down at his hands. "Oh...  _Oh!_ You haven't?"  
     "Don't say it that loudly..." He mumbled and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I... Can I make it come?"  
     "If you hang around an Alpha when they're in their cycle... That's risky, though..." Sirius groaned. "James is starting his soon. I'm sure he would help."   
     "No, I-I don't want him to know...."  
     "Hmm.... Oh! Remus might be on his, if you want to-"  
     "No, I don't want  _him_ to know." Sirius said quickly and Lily's eyes widened.  
     "He doesn't know?"  
     "Why would I tell him?"  
     "You tell each other everything, I just figured he would know." Lily shrugged and Sirius shut his eyes.  
     "Is Remus attractive? Like... If you weren't with James, would you like Remus?" Sirius asked and Lily glanced at him curiously.   
     "I... I guess he is. He's better looking than most people and-and he smells nice." Lily's cheeks turned pink and she laughed nervously. "James is nicer, though. Wait, do you like Remus?"  
     "No! No, he just.... No, I just... He..." Sirius shrugged helplessly and Lily smiled. She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "He said I was practically his brother."  
     "He would still help. I say you should tell him and ask what he thinks." Lily said. Sirius sighed.  
     "I'll... Think about it. Thanks..." He grumbled, shouldered his bag, and headed for the auditorium.


	4. Cycle

     "Sirius!" Remus yelled as he ran towards the bench Sirius was sitting on. He bent over, panting loudly. "You weren't at the auditorium."  
     "I wanted to go to be alone for a while."  
     "Oh... I'll leave then." Remus said and Sirius thought of what Lily had said.  
     "No, I... It's fine. I probably would have called you anyways..." Sirius mumbled and shifted over. Remus sat down beside him and air rushed up. Sirius sniffed slightly and his lip twitched.  _He does smell nice..._ _I wonder if he likes me? No! No, he wouldn't. I don't even like him. I mean, if I can't even mate with an Alpha- Wait, who said anything about mating with Remus? God, what's wrong with me?_  
     "What are you thinking about?"  
     "Nothing! I mean... Just... Outside." Sirius sighed and looked up. "I need to go piss. Watch my stuff." He stood up and swayed slightly.  
     "Are you okay?"  
     "Yeah, I don't... Know what that was." Sirius shook his head slightly and walked inside the school. He turned into the washroom and went to the sink. He turned the water on and bent over it, splashing the cool stream onto his face. He heard the door open but ignored it and continued splashing himself.   
     "Hey, Omega." Sirius sighed and grabbed a paper towel, rubbing the water off his face. "I said, 'Hey, Omega'. Are you seriously going to ignore me? When you're like this?"  
     "When I'm like what?" Sirius asked and the Alpha smirked slightly.  
     "You don't even know." He stepped forward and Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Your cycle is about to start."   
     "What? I don't..."  
     "You're about to go into heat." The Alpha purred, pressing Sirius against the wall. "Which means you need an Alpha." He leaned forward, pressing his nose against Sirius' neck. "You smell so good..." He breathed and Sirius growled. "You may not want it now but just wait. You'll be begging for me."   
     "What the fuck are you doing?" Sirius flinched at Remus' voice. "Get off of him!" The Alpha took a step back and looked up at Remus.  
     "He isn't yours."  
     "You didn't answer my question." Remus growled.  
     "I'm offering to take care of him. He doesn't have an Alpha so-"  
     "Could you not smell me on him?" Remus challenged, narrowing his eyes.   
     "If he's yours you shouldn't let him wander around not marked! Especially since he isn't on suppressants!"  
     "He is." Remus said and then went rigid. "Sirius... You lied to me."  
     "I'll explain later just... I need to go home now." Sirius whimpered and Remus stared at him for a moment.  
     "Okay. And you," he pointed at the other Alpha. "Don't fucking touch him again. Sirius, come on." Remus pulled him out of the door and lead him to the bench. "Grab your stuff. We're going to my place."  
     "But I-"  
     "I don't want you near James right now."   
     "He isn't going to-"  
     "I don't want you to be near another Alpha right now." Remus gritted his teeth. "And I need to know why you lied to me." Sirius huffed slightly and Remus glowered at him.   
     "I don't think you want to be sassy right now. I'm the only thing protecting you from being raped." Sirius sighed and Remus touched his shoulder hesitantly. "We need to hurry. You... Just hurry."

     Remus pushed Sirius into the house and slammed the door shut behind him. Sirius flu\inched and Remus rested his hand on the Omega's shoulder.  
     "Go see my mom. Don't-Don't come into my room. I can't... I can't be near you." He stammered and ran up the stairs. Sirius bit his lip and shuffled towards Remus' moms room. The door opened before he could knock and Hope pulled him into the room.   
     "Sirius? Are you..." She eyed him slightly and he stared at his feet. "Why did Remus bring you here? Why aren't you at home?"  
     "He said he didn't want me near any Alpha's, especially not James." Sirius mumbled and she sighed. "I don't... I don't know why... James wouldn't..."  
     "I know. Remus is just... Alpha's can be possessive of their Omega's."  
     "But I'm not  _his_ Omega." Sirius grumbled and Hope laughed.  
     "I didn't mean it like that, of course. Alpha's... If they spend a lot of time with an Omega they just consider them theirs." Hope explained and Sirius sighed.  
     "Why... I need to talk to Remus about something."  
     "Not right now you aren't." She laughed and Sirius groaned. "You can call him, but you can't be near him. It was risky enough bringing you to his house but... No." Sirius huffed in annoyance but pulled his phone out and turned it on.   
     "Can I go... Somewhere?"  
     "You're staying in here. I'll go in a different room." She said and left. Sirius heard the door lock and rolled his eyes. He dialed Remus' number and held it to his ear.  
     "Hey."


	5. First (Part 1)

     "Hey." Sirius murmured and Remus hummed.  
     "Hey." Remus responded, his voice slightly strained.  
     "I wasn't on suppressants because... I-I never needed them." Sirius admitted and Remus was silent. "Remus?"  
     "Why didn't you tell me?"   
     "I didn't want you to think... I-I don't know..." He whimpered and Remus sighed.  
     "Since when do you care about what other people think of you, least of all me?" Remus asked and Sirius bit his lip. He was silent for a few moments and Remus cleared his throat.   
     "Sorry, I... I just feel like I can smell you..."   
     "It's because it's your first heat. It-it heightens your Alpha sense or something." Remus laughed slightly.  
     "You... Stop smelling like that." Sirius said angrily and Remus chuckled.  
     "I can't just... God,  _you_ stop." Sirius grunted in response, shifting his legs awkwardly.  
     "What-what am I supposed to do?" He whimpered and Remus bit his lip.   
     "Ask my mom. I'm not an Omega, so I wouldn't know." Remus muttered and then breathed deeply.   
     "Are you wanking?" Sirius asked, smirking slightly.  
     "I'm hanging up." Remus grumbled and the line went dead. Sirius sighed and texted Lily.  _What are the chances you can come over to Remus' house right now?_ Lily responded quickly with:  _On my way._

Lily knocked on the bedroom door and Sirius opened it. Lily eyed him and then grinned.   
     "Finally started?" Lily teased and Sirius bit his lip.  
     "I don't know what to do." Sirius whimpered and Lily hugged him tightly.   
     "Okay... You don't have suppressants and you can't possibly go get them now. I can't let you borrow mine because you'll need to use a lot and I only have so many." Sirius tilted his head slightly and Lily sighed. "For starters, it's your first cycle. Secondly, your in a house with an Alpha- much less and Alpha who is on his cycle." Sirius sighed.  
     "Where else am I supposed to go?"  
     "Actually, I think this was probably the best choice." Sirius stared at her questioningly. "Remus would be the best Alpha in this situation. He can control himself and he wouldn't make someone do something they don't want to do. He... Do you like him?"  
     "You can't tell him." Sirius growled and she bit her lip.  
     "James told me something..." Lily started and Sirius nodded. "He told me Remus said he had his eyes on an Omega but wasn't sure if he liked him back."   
     "That could be anyone." Sirius exclaimed and Lily laughed slightly.  
     "Name all of the male Omega's Remus knows." Sirius looked down at his hands, which were now shaking slightly.   
     "Can you go ask him?"  
     "Sure."  
     "Oh, he... He might be wanking." Sirius added and Lily gave a pained smile.  
     "How do you know?"  
     "We were talking on the phone earlier and he sounded out of breath. I-I also smell him more..." Lily sighed.  
     "I'll be sure to knock."

     Remus glanced up as someone knocked on the door.  
     "Don't come in." He panted but the door opened. Lily stepped in and shut the door behind her. "I said not to come in." Remus muttered, still tugging on his cock.   
     "Sirius was right." Lily laughed slightly and Remus glared at her. "I just have a quick question." She said and Remus growled low in his throat.  
     "Then ask it and leave."   
     "Okay. Do you like Sirius?" Remus sighed and dropped pulled his hand off his erection, resting it on his stomach.   
     "As a person?"  
     "As an Omega." Lily said and Remus blinked slowly. "Oh, my God. Do you want to mate with him?" She asked, sighing exasperatedly.   
     "Oh..." Remus mumbled and Lily bit her lip anxiously. "I... Why are you asking this?"   
     "Because Sirius may or may not like you." Lily said and Remus stared at her.   
     "Is this not an answer?" Remus asked, nodding to his erection.   
     "He's in heat. Any Alpha would react like that."   
     "Yes. I do. Not that I can do anything right now. My mom..."  
     "You're responsible. She trusts you." Lily reasoned and Remus sighed.  
     "I mean... We really shouldn't do anything without talking it over and-and frankly, I can't do that right now. Not when he's... Like this." Remus muttered and Lily nodded.  
     "I'm going to talk to your mom and Sirius. Have fun with this." Lily said and left. She smiled to herself and went down to the kitchen to get Hope.

     As soon as Lily walked into the bedroom Sirius fell on her. He sniffed her and then stumbled backwards.  
     "I told you he was..."  
     "He said he liked you. I brought his mom so we could talk about what we should do." Lily explained and pushed Sirius back onto the bed.   
     "I think," Hope started, standing in front of Sirius. "That it's fine if he helps you through it, but after this cycle, you're going on suppressants until you find a suitable mate."  
     "But Remus..." Sirius started and Hope held her hand up.  
     "You guys can talk about it when you aren't in heat. You guys are probably just confused from all the smalls. You've also known each other for a while which usually makes it more complicated. I'll explain later." She said and Sirius looked at Lily.   
     "You can fuck him, but don't let him bite you." Lily simplified and Sirius nodded. "Now go have fun."  
     "But-"  
     "You do want to, right?" Lily asked and Sirius bit his lip.  
     "What if he doesn't?"  
     "Oh, trust me." Lily said, patting Sirius shoulder. "He wants to." She opened the door and pushed Sirius slightly. "Go." She said and he nodded. He stumbled down the hall and up the stairs. He stood by Remus' door, sighed, and then knocked.


	6. First (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut.

_He stood by Remus' door, sighed, and then knocked._

"I told you to go away." Remus shouted and Sirius sighed. He was about to leave when he swayed slightly. he leaned against the wall and let out a shaky breath. The door opened slightly and Remus looked down at him. He finally realized it was Sirius and his face softened. "Are you..."  
     "I-I want... Help me up?" He asked and Remus nodded. He bent down and grabbed Sirius' shoulders, gently pulling him to his feet. He pulled Sirius towards him and pressed his nose against his neck. Sirius shuddered slightly and Remus looked up at him through lidded eyes.  
     "Why are you up here?" He asked, arms tightening on Sirius as he inhaled deeper.   
     "I need help..." Sirius whimpered slightly and Remus stood up. "P-please. I don't... I don't want anyone else to..."   
     "I don't think I should." Remus mumbled, chewing his lip as he forced his hands to remain by his sides.   
     "Please." Sirius begged and Remus glanced down the stairs. "Your mom said it was okay, just... Just not to bite." Remus nodded.  
     "Yeah, I wouldn't... Not now, at least." Remus eyed Sirius. "You haven't really started yet..." Remus mumbled and stepped back. "Come in here." Sirius obeyed and slid into Remus' room. Remus shut and locked the door. "Can I touch you?" He asked, circling the Omega.   
     "Yes..." Sirius murmured and Remus stepped toward him. He reached up and cupped Sirius' cheek. Sirius looked up at him, pushing his head into Remus' hand. Remus smiled down at him and moved his other hand to rest on Sirius' shoulder.   
     "How are you feeling?" Remus asked and Sirius shut his eyes.   
     "Lightheaded... Hot... It's hard to stand...." Remus hummed, stroking Sirius' cheek softly. He stepped back and lifted his own shirt over his head. Sirius stared at his chest and bit his lip. Remus smiled and pulled Sirius' shirt off. He slid his hands down Sirius' chest and stopped at his jeans. He unbuttoned them and the slid them down to his ankles.   
     "Lay on the bed." Remus ordered and Sirius nodded, shuffled over to the bed, and layed down. Remus kicked his own pants off and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Sirius.   
     "Are we going to..."  
     "You aren't ready yet."  
     "What?" Sirius asked and Remus sighed.  
     "You aren't really in heat yet."  
     "Then why did we-"  
     "Because when you actually are we won't want to waste time and will probably destroy them."  
     "Oh..." Sirius mumbled and rubbed his legs awkwardly. Remus turned suddenly and got on top of Sirius. He leaned down, burying his nose in Sirius' neck. He scraped his teeth against Sirius' chest and the Omega whimpered.   
     "I'm not going to bite you." Remus assured, stroking Sirius' side. He sniffed Sirius again and his mouth twitched. His hand slid down Sirius' side, stopping at his hip. He squeezed it slightly and Sirius shut his eyes.   
     "R-Remus." Sirius moaned and Remus looked up at him. "I... My-"  
     "I know, just... Just wait for a moment." Remus muttered and Sirius bit his lip.   
     "But I need-"  
     "Wait." Remus repeated and Sirius whimpered slightly. Remus rested his hand on Sirius' upper thigh and Sirius tensed. "Just... Wait." Remus murmured and nuzzled Sirius' neck. Sirius dug his nails into Remus' back and Remus looked up at him.   
     "Remus..." Sirius gulped, pressing his hips back against the bed. Remus moved up Sirius' body so his face was at eye level. Sirius stared at him as he bent down. He rubbed his cheek against Sirius and Sirius' mouth twitched. He moved his head and pressed his nose against Remus' head.   
     "Spread your legs." Remus murmured and Sirius obeyed, chewing his lip softly. Remus grabbed his legs and draped them over shoulders. He put his hands beside Sirius' face, leaning down and resting their foreheads together. He pressed the head of his cock against Sirius' hole and then pushed in slowly. Sirius moaned loudly, arching his back up and pressing his stomach against Remus'.  
     "More." Sirius whimpered and Remus grunted in response, thrusting his hips quickly, pressing in deeper.   
     "God, Sirius..." Remus moaned, burying his face in Sirius' neck. "You smell so good." Sirius whimpered, tilting his head to give Remus' his neck. Remus licked a long stripe up his neck and his hips jerked forward.   
     "You-you can't bite me..." Sirius stammered and Remus growled slightly.   
     "I know." Remus mumbled. He thrust harder, groaning loudly and digging his nails into the bed. Sirius wrapped his arms and legs around Remus, pressing himself against Remus and rolling his hips back. He bit his lip as he felt Remus' knot forming. He hid his face in the crook of Remus' neck, growling deep in his throat. Remus pushed himself all the way in as his knot grew. He locked his jaw and pressed his face into the pillow as he came.   
     Sirius swore as he spilled onto his and Remus' stomach. He panted loudly and released his upper grip on Remus. He rested his head and shoulders on the bed, the rest of his body still hooked onto Remus'.   
     "R-Remus..." Sirius whispered and looked up at the Alpha, who was staring at the bed, blood dribbling down his chin. "You're bleeding..." Remus growled and sat back on his feet. He pawed at his mouth and jaw, shaking his head angrily. After a few moments he huffed and looked back up at Sirius.  
     "You're bleeding, too." Sirius stared at him and then looked up at where his legs wrapped around Remus' waist. Sure enough, there was blood on his inner thigh and on Remus' hips and penis.   
     "That's not my fault..." Sirius grumbled and Remus stared at him.  
     "I bit my tongue and my lip when I was trying to avoid biting you."  
     "Why didn't you just not bite anything?" Sirius questioned and Remus narrowed his eyes.  
     "It's natural for Alpha's to- it doesn't matter." He sighed and looked down at Sirius' legs.  
     "How long are we going to be stuck together?"  
     "Until my knot goes away." Remus said awkwardly, his ears turning pink. "Unless you want to rip yourself off and bleed even more." Sirius bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.   
     "I-I didn't mean..."   
     "Sorry, I thought you wanted to get away from me as soon as possible."  
     "Why would you think that?" Sirius muttered and Remus swallowed the lump in his throat.   
     "You probably won't be in heat again for another day or two. I thought you would want to try to find another Alpha."  
     "Why- Oh... I-I guess that would be... Yeah..."  _But I want you._ Sirius thought and Remus sighed.  
     "I mean if you don't want to right now I can just help you through and you can look later." Remus suggested, chewing his lip nervously.  _Please say yes..._  
     "Yes! I mean... Yeah, that-that would be nice." He nodded. "Because like, then I would have a month to find an Alpha that I like."  
     "Yeah, and if it doesn't work the first month, I can just help you out again."  
     "Sounds good." Sirius nodded and they stared at each other for a moment.   
     "Actually, you'll be taking suppressants so I won't have to." Remus said quickly and Sirius shrugged slightly.  
     "Oh, uh... I-I don't think I want to." Remus' jaw dropped slightly.  
     "I don't think you have a choice. I mean... They'll smell it and-"  
     "I mean, I might." Sirius broke in, sighed, and looked over at the wall. "I-I have my eyes on an Alpha but if he doesn't like me back then I will use them..." Remus grinned.  
     "Who's this Alpha?"  
     "I'm not fucking telling you." Sirius laughed and Remus stared at him. "Why would I tell you?"  
     "Because I'm your best friend." Remus pouted and Sirius bit his lip.  
     "I'll tell you later." he grumbled and looked into Remus' eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when I can move."


	7. Chapter 7

     "Sirius, get up." Remus shook the Omega softly. Sirius groaned quietly and opened his eyes.  
     "I don't want to move."  
     "I have a bath running for you." Remus coaxed and Sirius blinked slowly. "Get up." Sirius sighed and pushed himself up.  
     "Fuck..." He whimpered, covering his face. "Carry me."  
     "Sirius-"  
     "Please." He pouted and Remus sighed deeply, but scooped Sirius up into his arms. "Thank you." Sirius purred and Remus rolled his eyes. He slipped into the washroom and shut the door behind him. He carried Sirius over to the bathtub and set him in it gently.   
     "You good? You need anything?"  
     "Nope." Sirius muttered and eyed Remus quickly. "You showered already?"  
     "Yeah. I tried waking you up earlier, but you wouldn't, so I went ahead and cleaned myself up." Sirius nodded. "What do you want for lunch?"  
     "I'm not really hungry. My..."  
     "Right." Remus muttered, biting his lip. "Sorry, I forgot you don't eat during your cycle..."   
     "It's fine. It's not like you need to know."  
     "I do, though." Remus mumbled. "I can't not know anything when we..." Remus stopped suddenly.  
     "We?"  
     "A-Alpha's... We should know about our Omega's..."   
     "Oh..." Sirius said softly and they sat in silence. "Can you leave? I-I want to be alone for a while..."  
     "Of course." Remus said and opened the door. "Oh, are we... Am I still helping you?"   
     "Yes." Sirius answered and Remus nodded, leaving the washroom. Sirius sighed deeply and slid down, submerging his head in the water.

     Sirius sat on the couch beside Lily, clearing his throat loudly. Lily looked up from her book and smiled.   
     "Taking a break?" Sirius nodded and looked around.  
     "Is Remus in his room?" Lily shrugged. "How did you ask James?"  
     "Hmm." Lily stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I just kind of sat down and told him I wanted to be his Omega and he said he also wanted that. You better not steal it." She teased and Sirius bit his lip.  
     "No, I-I have an idea, I just don't know if it'll work..." Lily leaned forward in anticipation. "I... Fine. I want to-"

     Sirius sighed loudly as he fell on the bed beside Remus. Remus looked over at him curiously.  
     "What are you doing?"  
     "I figured we could hang out while we were waiting." Sirius explained and Remus hummed in agreement. "I'm bored."  
     "We can't go out anywhere but if you can find something to do inside, preferably something that can stay in my room."  
     "Can we make out?" Sirius asked and then stared at the wall. "I don't..."  
     "Heat." Remus murmured. "If you want to." Sirius nodded. Remus pat his leg and Sirius pulled himself onto his lap. He wrapped his legs around Remus' hips and set his hands on Remus' shoulders. He leaned forward, his lips brushing Remus'.  
     "You're okay with this, right?" He asked, blinking slowly. Remus blinked back and nodded slightly.   
     "Yes."  
     Sirius smiled slightly and pressed his lips against Remus', arching his back and grinding his hips. Remus moaned softly, resting his hand on the small of Sirius' back. Sirius pushed back against it, sliding his hand up to slip his fingers in Remus' hair. Remus leaned forward, pushing Sirius back onto the bed. Sirius gasped softly, fingers tightening around Remus' hair.   
     "Remus..."  
     "Hm?"  
     "I-I need you." Sirius whimpered, his hips twitching forward.   
     "I know." Remus murmured, kissing Sirius' jaw. "I need you, too."


	8. Narcissism

_*The next week*_

Sirius looked up as Lily sat on the bleachers beside him. He and Remus had been watching James practice, but Remus left to go to the library.  
     "Watching Alpha's?" She asked and he shrugged.  
     "I mean some of them are Alpha's. Most of them are attractive. I don't want one of them, though. I want-"  
     "Remus?" James finished and Sirius screamed.   
     "How the fuck- Why did you tell him?" Sirius turned to Lily and she held her hands up in defense.   
     "I never told him a thing."   
     "It's written all over your face." James said and Sirius' eyes widened. "Don't worry. Remus is completely oblivious to it. I mean, from what he tells me."  
     "What has he told you?" Sirius asked softly and James sighed deeply.   
     "Just that he doesn't think you like him." Sirius looked down. "You should tell him before he finds another Omega."   
     "I will."  
     "When?" Sirius looked up at him sadly. "You should tell him now."  
     "But he's in the library." Sirius said and James pointed to the school. Remus was walking towards them, his nose buried in a book.   
     "We'll leave you two in peace." James said, taking Lily's hand and leading her down the bleachers. Sirius bit his lip and pulled out his phone. He called Remus, swearing to himself when he answered.  
     "Hey, what's up?"  
     "I uh... Need to tell you something."  
     "Go ahead."   
     "No." Sirius said quickly. "No, I... I'm going to your house, um... I'll tell you there." 

     Sirius sat on Remus' bed and sighed deeply. The door opened and he kept his eyes on the ground. He felt the bed dip down beside him and Remus' scent wash over him.  
     "What do you need to tell me?" He asked and Sirius bit his lip.  
     "I... I um... I have my eyes on an-an Alpha and I wanted to know how I should ask him?" Remus blinked slowly, chewing his lip.  
     "I guess it would depend on the Alpha." Remus murmured and Sirius nodded.  
     "Okay, um... How would you want someone to ask?" Sirius asked. "Just to get ideas." He added quickly and Remus sighed deeply.  
     "I don't think it matters how they ask, just who they are. Like, if some random Omega were to come up I-I wouldn't..." Remus stammered and Sirius bit his lip.  
     "Okay."  
     "Now, can you tell me who this mysterious Alpha is?" Remus asked and Sirius sighed, laying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.   
     "Okay, uh... He's the biggest fucking nerd ever. Like, he is in love with books. I don't even know if he notices other people- he's always at the library." Remus nodded and Sirius shut his eyes. "Sometimes he tries to recommend me books even though he knows I have trouble reading. Maybe he thinks if I read enough it'll fix me... He helps me with a lot of things that-that most other Alpha's wouldn't think of doing without something for them... He's just... Really great."  
     "He sounds great..." Remus murmured. "I would ask him."  
     "That's a bit narcissistic." Sirius joked, his voice shaking as he bit his thumb nervously. "To say you'd ask yourself."


	9. Decisions (Part 1)

_"That's a bit narcissistic." Sirius joked, his voice shaking as he bit his thumb nervously. "To say you'd ask yourself."  
_

Remus stared at Sirius.   
     "I-I get it if you don't-" Sirius started but Remus held up his hand.  
     "Sirius, I... Sit up." Sirius pushed himself up, hunched over, and stared at his hands. "I need to think about this." Sirius lowered his head.  "It's not a no, I just... It's a lot to think about. You can't make a decision like this without thought." Sirius nodded.  
     "I get it."  
     "Sirius, I'm not saying no. I'll tell you as soon as I make a decision." Remus said and Sirius nodded again. "Do you want to go to the park?"  
     "Your mom's taking me to get suppressants..." Sirius mumbled and Remus bit his lip.  
     "I'm sorry."  
     "It's fine." Sirius sighed and stood up. "See you tomorrow."  
     "Aren't you coming back?"  
     "No... Lily wants to talk to me about things..." Remus nodded, chewing his lip.   
     "Okay... Goodnight." Sirius stared at him for a moment, turned, and left.

     Sirius flopped down on the bed in James' room and sighed loudly.  
     "Did you tell him?" Lily asked and Sirius nodded. "What did he say?"  
     "He said he had to think about it." Sirius grumbled and Lily sighed, touching his shoulder gently.   
     "I'm sure he'll say yes." James said, sitting on the bed beside Sirius. "He does really like-" His phone buzzed loudly. "That would be him." He picked his phone up and answered it. "What's up? He what?" He glanced at Sirius and shrugged. "Yeah, I can talk." He said and left the room. Sirius groaned loudly.   
     "Sirius... He's going to say yes. I mean, he'll probably make some rules or something... But he is going to say yes."  
     "I hope so..." Sirius sighed again. "I'm going to take a nap. Tell James so he doesn't lay on me." Lily nodded.   
     "Good luck." She said and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.


	10. Decisions (Part 2)

_*One week later*_

 

Sirius hopped off the stage and stretched. Remus ran up to him, breathing heavily.   
     "Sirius..." He panted, bending down and resting his hands on his knees. "I need to talk to you." Sirius looked down at him and Remus sighed, straightening himself. "Please."  
     "I told James I would walk him home after practice." Sirius said and Remus bit his lip.  
     "Can you come over later, then? I-I thought about it a lot..."  
     "Yeah, I'll... Yeah. When can I come?"  
     "Whenever you want. I'll be up in my room." Sirius nodded and they stared at each other for a moment. "See you later."  
     "Yeah... Bye." Sirius muttered and ran out of the auditorium. 

     "He's thought about it?" James asked and Sirius nodded.  
     "Yeah, and he wants to talk to me later."   
     "Go!" James said and Sirius looked up at him. "Go! You need to go talk to him!"   
     "But you said-"  
     "I can walk myself home. You need to go talk to Remus." James said and Sirius nodded.   
     "Okay. I'll-I'll tell you how it goes?"  
     "Yes! Now go!" James shooed him away and Sirius turned and ran to Remus' house.

     Sirius took a deep breath and knocked on Remus' door. He waited a second before opening it and saw Remus laying on his bed. He pat the spot next to him and Sirius shut the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sirius cleared his throat.  
     "Yes or no?" He asked quietly and Remus sighed.   
     "Yes, I-I want to be with you."  
     "But?"  
     "I don't think we should bond yet." Remus spoke carefully and Sirius nodded.  
     "I know. To keep your options open. In case someone better comes around." Sirius mumbled and Remus sat up in surprise.  
     "No! Why... You-You're the only person I want, I just... I think you're to young."  
     "We're the same age." Sirius grumbled and Remus bit his lip.  
     "Sirius, bonding raises the chances of conception by seventy percent." Remus explained and Sirius shrugged.  
     "Does that matter?" He asked and Remus looked over at him.  
     "What about the rest of high school? And college?"  
     "I can do college at home and high school's almost over. I wouldn't even have them until after graduation... Besides, it's only seventy percent. That's not that high..." He mumbled and Remus bit his lip.   
     "You can't raise them on your own."  
     "Where would you be?"  
     "College." Remus said and Sirius looked down.  
     "Where are you going to college?"  
     "I don't know... I could probably do it online..." Sirius smiled slightly. "Okay, we can... But you need to keep taking them until you cycle. You aren't marked yet, so the other Alpha's won't know."  
     "Thank you." Sirius breathed and Remus layed back down. Sirius rolled onto his side and stared at Remus. Remus looked over at him, smiling slightly.  
     "What?"   
     "Can I kiss you? I mean, since we're together..." Remus chuckled softly and turned, cupping Sirius' cheek.   
     "You don't need to ask." He murmured and pressed their lips together. Sirius kissed back enthusiastically, pushing Remus onto his back and straddling his waist. Sirius pulled away, staring down at Remus.  
     "I love you." Sirius breathed and Remus smiled, pecking his lips.  
     "I know."


	11. Bonding

_*Some time later (A week or two?)*_

Sirius fell onto Remus' lap, groaning loudly. Remus pat his head and bent down, kissing his neck softly.  
     "I just need to print this out."  
     "But Remus-"  
     "Be patient." Remus said, running his hands through Sirius' hair. "It's printed." He sighed and Sirius looked up at him. "Get on the bed." Sirius slid off Remus and jumped onto the bed. Remus pulled his own shirt off and then unbuttoned his pants, slowly sliding them and his underwear off. He kneeled on the bed in front of Sirius and removed his shirt. He pulled off Sirius' pants and laughed slightly.  
     "Easier access." Sirius muttered and Remus shook his head.  
     "You're so ridiculous." He pecked Sirius' lips. "You're already wet..."  
     "You're already hard." Sirius responded and pecked Remus' lips. Remus smiled at him and reconnected their lips, sliding his hand down Sirius' side and grabbed his thigh.   
     "Spread your legs." He whispered and Sirius obeyed. "You smell so wonderful." He breathed and Sirius bit his lip.   
     "I need you." Sirius whimpered and Remus nodded. He positioned himself and pushed in, smiling as Sirius gasped and jerked his hips. The Alpha thrust quickly and sharply, lazily kissing Sirius' neck. Sirius arched his back, pressing further down on Remus' growing cock. Remus growled low in his throat, tangling his fingers in his Omega's hair.   
     "Fuck..." Remus breathed as his knot grew to it's largest size. He continued thrusting his hips slowly, licking Sirius' neck.  
     "Bite me." Sirius murmured and Remus huffed in agreement. He slammed himself all the way and sank his teeth into Sirius' neck as he filled the Omega. Sirius growled in pain, burying his nails in Remus' back and cumming onto his stomach. He hid his face in the crook of Remus' neck, tears rolling silently down his cheek. Remus winced as blood filled his mouth, waiting for his jaw to unlock. He pulled off as soon as it did, immediately licking the wound. Sirius leaned his head back, sniffling quietly. When most of the blood was cleaned up Remus looked up at him.  
     "It... Sorry."  
     "I'm fine, I... I'm great." He smiled at Remus and pecked his lips. "I want to shower after this. Help me?"  
     "Yeah, of course." Remus kissed him again. "I love you."  
     "I love you more."  
     "No, I think-"  
     "How would you like it if I fucking bit through your arm?" Sirius grumbled and Remus stared at him.  
     "You told me to."  
     "Fuck off." He muttered and Remus smiled, nuzzling his cheek. "What the fuck-"  
     "You swear when you're nervous." Remus purred.  
     "Fuck you. I swear all the fucking time."  
     "Why are you nervous?" Remus asked and Sirius bit his lip.  
     "I'm not..." Remus raised an eyebrow. "What if they don't like me?" Sirius asked and Remus smiled.  
     "They'll love you. I mean, it's only seventy percent..." Sirius nodded.  
     "I know... Can you get out yet?"  
     "No." Remus laughed slightly. "No, I uh... It's going to be a while." Sirius groaned.  
     "I'm taking a nap then."  
     "Goodnight." Remus kissed his forehead.   
     "Goodnight..." Sirius murmured, already drifting off.  
     


	12. Chapter 12

     Sirius layed on the bed, towel draped over his hips. Remus was outside, talking to James on the phone. Sirius sighed and rubbed the bite mark on his neck. The door opened and Remus walked inside, shutting it behind him. He set his phone of his desk and sat at the foot of the bed.   
     "James is coming over to check on you."  
     "But I'm fine." Sirius protested and Remus glanced down at his neck.  
     "I know. I think he probably just wanted to make sure he won't hurt Lily too much." Remus sighed. "I should have done that..."  
     "It didn't hurt, though. Well, it did... But it was a good hurt?" Remus smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm hungry."  
     "What do you want?" Remus asked and Sirius hummed thoughtfully.   
     "Ramen noodles."   
     "Chicken flavored. You're lucky I went shopping earlier today." Remus said and Sirius smiled.  
     "You know me so well." Sirius moved to kiss him and grimaced slightly. Remus' eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask if he was alright. "I'm fine. It should be healed by tomorrow." Remus sighed.  
     "I know. I'll go make your noodles." He pecked Sirius' lips and left the room. Sirius looked down at his stomach and pat it lightly.   
     "Anything in here?" He asked and laughed softly. "Probably not, knowing my luck... Why do I even want a baby?"  
     "You're an Omega." Sirius flinched at the sudden voice. He looked up and recognized Remus' mom. "It's programmed into our DNA. We want to please our Alpha's and Alpha's want to have offspring and continue their gene pool." She explained and he bit his lip.  
     "I don't think he wants to."  
     "He does, he's just worried about his and your education. I got pregnant in high school and did college online."  
     "That's what I said I'd do."  
     "Good, and if you are pregnant, you won't miss graduation." She smiled fondly at him. "I'm going shopping, do you need anything?"   
     "No... Thanks."   
     "Okay. Have fun with Remus." She said and left.  
     Soon after, Remus entered the room, setting a bowl down on the dresser beside Sirius. He sat on the bed beside him and sighed softly.   
     "How are you?"  
     "Good." Sirius mumbled, slurping up the noodles. "How are you?"  
     "I'm good if your good." Remus bit his lip, glancing down at the red bite mark. "James is on his way over. You should get dressed."  
     "He's seen me naked." Sirius said and Remus clenched his jaw. "Remus." He said warningly and Remus looked down. "It wasn't sexual. He was helping me..."  
     "Helping with what, a boner?" Remus grumbled and Sirius glowered at him.  
     "No, actually. He found me in the shower. I had just tried to kill myself and he spent the next month making sure I didn't hurt myself or that my cuts got infected. I mean, if you're turned on by that, by all means, I will recreate it for you." Remus' eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock.  
     "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know-"  
     "Of course you didn't. It was years ago so we didn't know each other well. Besides, I had never intended for anyone to find out." Sirius said dismissively and Remus shook his head.  
     "No, I- Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
     "No one would have cared except James. I mean, not in the way he did. They probably would have celebrated that they got to me." He laughed spitefully and Remus furrowed his eyebrows.  
     "But you always seemed so happy..."  
     "I'm plenty happy now. There were just bullies back in middle school, you know? Always pointing out everything wrong with you. What clothes you wore, how you styled your hair... Anything that made you different." Sirius explained and Remus stared silently down at his hands.  
     "Was it because you hadn't... Started?"  
     "That was one of the reasons. My old school was also horribly homophobic, so..."   
     "That's horrible..."  
     "Yes, but it's all in the past. I'm perfectly content. See?" He said, motioning to himself. "Completely unmarked. I mean, besides the few scars that haven't left." That was when Remus noticed the pink lines on Sirius' hips, wrists, and thighs.  
     "I never saw..."  
     "I know. It's not like I would have pointed them out or anything. I'm not a sadist."  
     "I don't think that means what you think it means..." Remus muttered and rested his hand on Sirius' hip, rubbing his thumb gently across the pink scars.   
     "You told him?" James spoke suddenly, startling both Remus and Sirius.   
     "In a way..." Sirius sighed. "Want to check out my scars?" Sirius asked as James walked over to the bed.  
     "Hmm... Very tempting, but no. How's your neck?" James asked, gently poking the teeth marks.  
     "Fine. It'll heal in a bit." Sirius said nonchalantly and James nodded.   
     "Nice. Did it hurt?"  
     "Yeah, pretty badly... Actually started crying, believe it or not. Though, that might have been because of the extreme pleasure that was happening all over." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and James rolled his eyes.  
     "Jesus Christ, I don't need the details. So, are you like..." James poked Sirius' stomach.  
     "Seventy percent says yes." Sirius said and looked over at Remus. "Lily would be higher..."  
     "Yeah, I know." James sighed deeply. "One hundred... That's why we waited this long." Sirius nodded and Remus bit his lip. "I need to go see Lily. See you later." Sirius waved and waited for the door to shut behind James before smiling.  
     "You guys are so comfortable with each other." Remus said. "Especially considering you aren't wearing any clothes."  
     "He did see me naked before."  
     "I know, it's just... If I did that I would feel even more awkward seeing you naked." Sirius hummed in response. "Finished eating so we can go to bed."  
     "It's only seven thirty."  
     "When you sleep, you heal faster." Sirius sighed and finished the noddles quickly. He set the empty bowl on the dresser and rolled onto his side, his back to Remus.  
     "I want to be the little spoon tonight." Sirius said and Remus nodded, wrapping his arms around Sirius and slinging his leg over his hip. "Goodnight."  
     "Goodnight." Remus murmured, kissing the back of Sirius' head. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting kind of bored with this story... I may stop writing it, if not forever then at least for a little while... Just a warning


	13. Chapter 13

_*Four weeks later (One month)*_

 

Sirius hopped off the stage and walked to where Remus was sitting. Remus stood up and followed Sirius out of the auditorium and to the field. Sirius cleared his throat loudly and Remus glanced down at him.  
     "I'm pregnant."  
     "I know." Remus said and Sirius looked up.  
     "I haven't told anyone... How did you know?"  
     "Your scent's changed. You've also been sick."  
     "I thought you were sleeping." Sirius muttered and Remus put a hand on his shoulder.   
     "You hold your stomach at night and in the morning." Sirius looked back down. "I think it's cute." Remus kissed the top of his head. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"  
     "It seemed like you would be upset..." Sirius admitted and Remus furrowed his eyebrows.  
     "Why would I be upset?"  
     "You said you didn't think I was ready." Sirius reminded him and Remus sighed.  
     "I didn't, but you've been so protective the last month..." Remus murmured, brushing his fingers against Sirius' stomach which was slightly distended. Sirius turned to face him and stood up on his toes, connecting their lips. Remus kissed back for a second before he pulled back.  
     "Later." Sirius said and Remus nodded. "Should I tell James?"  
     "He'll know in a while, so unless you want him getting mad for not telling him, I would definitely do that." Remus laughed slightly and Sirius sighed.  
     "Okay. I'll tell him when he's done practicing." Sirius said and they resumed walking. 

     Sirius purred softly as Remus ran his fingers through his hair. He was laying across one of the bleachers, his head resting in Remus' lap. Sirius opened his eyes as the bleachers shook and Lily sat beside them. Sirius bit his lip and Lily glanced down at him.   
     "I'm pregnant." He whispered and she grinned widely.   
     "Congratulations!" She squealed and touched his stomach. She looked at his face and then Remus'. "Wow, you're babies are going to be attractive." She said quietly and Remus' face and ears turned red. Sirius laughed softly, staring up at Remus.   
     "Yeah... Remus is pretty fucking hot." Remus' somehow got more red and Sirius grinned at him. The bleachers shook again and Sirius lifted his head slightly to see James pulling himself up the steps. He collapsed on the row below Sirius and Remus.   
     "How was practice?" Remus asked and James groaned.  
     "My legs are actually melting." He looked up at Sirius. "What about yours?"  
     "My lungs are sore. I didn't now that was possible, but they are." James laughed, and then sniffed suddenly. He looked at Sirius inquisitively.   
     "You smell different."  
     "Remus got me pregnant!" Sirius accused and Remus' eyes widened in panic.  
     "Sirius, no! You're the one-" He stopped as James touched his knee.   
     "Remus. What did you do to Sirius?"  
     "I told him there was a chance he would get pregnant and he said he was okay with it." James looked at Sirius who was biting his lip.  
     "Is that your way of telling me? Blaming your Alpha?" He laughed slightly and Sirius nodded.  
     "Did it work?" He asked and James nodded.   
     "Yeah." He hugged Sirius awkwardly. "I'm not mad at you."  
     "Good." Sirius sighed and looked back up at the sky. "Want to go see a movie?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Sexual assaulty things

_*One month later*_

 

Sirius lay on the couch, hands resting on his stomach. He looked up as Remus walked into the room and over to the couch. He sat in between Sirius' legs, leaning back and resting his head gently on the Omega's stomach.  
     "I have to go to the store in a little bit. Do you need anything?"  
     "Can I go?" Sirius asked and Remus glanced up at him. "You always go, and I haven't been out of the house in a while." Sirius mumbled and Remus sighed.  
     "Sure. Be careful."  
     "Why?"  
     "I don't know. Just... The baby." Remus rubbed his swollen stomach.   
     "I'll be careful. Send me the list." He kissed the top of Remus' head. He wiggled out from under Remus' legs and stretched.  
     "Have fun. Call me if you need help." Sirius nodded and pecked his lips.   
     "I love you." Remus smiled.  
     "I love you, too."

     Sirius walked down the sidewalk, humming quietly. He heard a loud clank and looked across the street. An old man crouched on the ground, his shaky hands struggling to pick up the coins he had dropped. Sirius glanced to his right and left and then dashed across the street. He kneeled beside the man, scooping up the coins.  
     "Thank you, young man." The man said and Sirius smiled at him. "How old is it?" He asked, nodding to Sirius' stomach.  
     "Oh, uh... Two months." Sirius answered, laughing slightly. "Do you have any kids?"  
     "Yes, I have one. She hasn't spoken to me in years..."  
     "Oh... I'm-I'm sorry." Sirius muttered, handed the man his coins, and stood up.  
     "I wouldn't have gone out if I were you." The man said quietly and Sirius looked down at him.   
     "Why?"  
     "Your smell. It's erotic." He growled and Sirius took a step back.   
     "I-I should go now... My-my Alpha is waiting..."  
     "I'm sure he can wait." The man stood up suddenly, grabbing Sirius' wrist. He pulled Sirius towards him, licking the mark on his neck. Sirius took another step away and the man barked a laugh. "You'll get hit by a car." He said, reaching up to stroke Sirius' cheek. Sirius bit his lip, slipping his hand into his pocket and feeling for his phone. He hit one of the buttons and heard a soft beep. Luckily, the old man was too busy to notice.  
     "I-I don't know if he can wait... He said he needed  _help_ before I left." Sirius said, stressing help.   
     "I'm sure he can wait." The old man cooed, slipping his hand down Sirius' back and squeezing his ass. "And if not, he can bring his complaints to me, but I doubt he would be able to take me. I may be old but I have the stamina of an ox."  
     "Great... That's what I look for." Sirius whimpered and glanced down the street.  _Remus... Please hurry..._ He bit his lip and stared at the man with wide eyes. "I'm not really... How many times have you..."  
     "I've knotted other Alpha's." The man smirked at Sirius' horror. "Come here." He pulled Sirius' toward him and pushed his lips against the Omega's, forcing his tongue between his lips as Sirius whimpered.   
     "What the fuck are you doing?" The man pulled back and Sirius' sobbed in relief. Remus stormed toward them, shoving the old man to the ground. "Get your hands off of my Omega." He snarled and the man scrambled up to his feet, sprinting away. Remus stood still until he was sure the man was gone before enveloping Sirius in his arms.  
     "R-Remus..." Sirius cried, burying his face in Remus' jacket. "Thank you..."  
     "Shh... Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sirius sniffled.   
     "N-No... Can we go home?" Remus nodded, kissing Sirius' forehead.  
     "Yeah."  
     "Can I shower?"  
     "Of course. You don't need to ask." Remus hesitantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and lead him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have this up earlier, but I didn't mean to publish it, as I was still working on it.


	15. Birth (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Blood and sadness. Reader discretion is advised

_*Two and a half months later*_

 

Sirius pawed at the blankets wrapped around him and peered up at Remus.   
     "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
     "You're just... So friggin' adorable all wrapped up like that." Remus said, poking Sirius' nose. "But you still have a month left." Sirius bit his lip.  
     "I know, but it feels... Weird. I think they might come early." He muttered, pulling the blankets tighter around him. Remus frowned thoughtfully.  
     "Interesting. You can feel it?"  
     "It just feels different than it has." Sirius grumbled, pushing his face into the blankets. "Like... Kind of tight... I don't know..." Remus nodded and reached his hand into the blanket, cupping Sirius' cheek.   
     "It's okay to not know." He kissed Sirius' nose gently. "I'm going to run to the store. Do you need anything?"  
     "Chocolate." Sirius whimpered and looked up at Remus, who was smiling at him.  
     "Yeah, okay. Call me if you think of anything else." He stroked Sirius cheek, hesitated for a moment, and then left. Sirius sighed and buried his face into the blanket, holding his stomach as he drifted off to sleep.

     Sirius woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and waited to see what it was. He gasped as he felt something push against his bladder and groaned.   
     "Why are you kicking me?" He mumbled, rubbing his stomach softly. He felt a hand press against his and he smiled slightly. "What are you doing?" He asked and heard the door open. Remus stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him.   
     "Are they kicking?"  
     "Yeah, it actually-fuck!" He swore and Remus' face instantly fell with concern. "I'm fine." Sirius assured him, wincing slightly. "They're just being a little rough."  
     "Are you... Sirius. You're going into labor."   
     "No, I... I still have a month." Sirius whispered and Remus bit his lip.  
     "It'll be fine. We-we need... I'm going to get my mom. Sit tight." Remus said and ran from the room. Sirius sighed and rubbed his stomach.  
     "Impatient? Yeah, so am I..." Sirius laughed slightly and grimaced as his stomach tightened. The door opened and Remus ran in, his mom behind him.   
     "Why is it early?" He asked and she shrugged.  
     "It's not that early. We should be fine." She said and eyed the cocoon Sirius has made. "We need you to get out of there." Sirius rolled his eyes and rolled out of the blanket, re positioning himself to lay in the middle of the bed. "It might be a while before the first one starts coming. Just lay back and relax."

_*Two hours later*_

  
     Sirius covered his face as Remus rubbed his thighs slowly. He groaned and Remus bit his lip.  
     "It's about to come out." He panicked and his mom rush over to switched places with him. Remus grabbed Sirius' hands and kissed them. "You'll be fine." He assured and glanced down at his mom.   
     "It hurts..." He whimpered and Hope glanced up at him.  
     "It's going to get worse." She said and gasped slightly. "It's coming out." She said and Sirius' grip on Remus' hands tightened. He dug his teeth into his lip. Remus leaned down to kiss him and Sirius snapped at him.  
     "I'm going to rip your fucking dick off." He growled and Remus looked over at his mom.  
     "Can we give him more pain killers?"  
     "No, sadly not. You're doing great, hun." She said soothingly. "It's head's almost almost." He screamed, digging his nails into Remus' hands. Remus bit his lip as blood dripped down onto the bed.   
     "The head's out." Remus breathed and looked down at Sirius. "You're doing do great."  
     "I'm going to tear your cock off." Sirius growled, glaring at Remus.  
     "Okay. You can do that as soon as you're done. I promise." Sirius stared at him for a moment before looking away. He in took a sharp breath and Hope sighed.  
     "It's out. Two more."  
     "Two?" Sirius wailed and Hope nodded.  
     "I know. Remus, take over. I'm going to go clean this." She took the wailing baby out of the room and Sirius craned his neck to see.   
     "Sirius. She's bringing them back. Just focus on getting the other two out, yeah?" Sirius nodded and Remus moved between his legs. "This one's smaller. It'll be easier." Remus assured and Sirius stared at him doubtfully.  
     "Is-is it coming out?"  
     "Yeah... It's... Mom!" Remus screamed and she came into the room, holding a bundle of blankets. She handed it to Sirius and Sirius smiled warmly. She moved to Remus' side and he bit his lip. "It-it isn't crying..." He said and she took the baby into her hands.   
     "He... I'm so sorry." She whispered and Remus looked away. "Remus-"  
     "Stop. The other one's coming." He muttered and turned back to Sirius, who was too focused on the baby in his arms to notice the conversation. He winced slightly as the baby slid out and Remus took it into his hands.  
     "This one-"  
     "Mom. I... I need to go get air." He said and stumbled from the room. Sirius finally looked up and the bloodied lumps in Hope's arms. His eyes widened.  
     "No. They can't... They can't be dead..."  
     "I'm so sorry."


	16. Birth (Part two)

_"I'm so sorry."_

Sirius held his baby to his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please leave." He whispered and Hope nodded. He waited for the door to click shut before he pushed himself up, bending over the baby and sobbing. The baby stared at him sadly, reaching a hand up and grabbing his nose. Sirius laughed slightly, rubbing his eyes and sniffling. He smiled down at his child and caressed his cheek softly.   
     He sighed and stood up, grimacing. The baby cooed softly and Sirius sighed.  
     "Sorry... You really hurt me." He poked the baby's cheek and she gurgled at him. "I'm going to take a bath." He bit his lip. "I guess you're going to have to join me. I don't know where your father is..." The baby babbled excitedly and he giggled. "You're so cute. I wonder if your... Sorry."  
     "Gaaahhah." The baby said, grabbing at Sirius' arm.   
     "Shhh... Let me start the bath."

     Sirius looked up as the door opened and Remus peered in. He smiled slightly at Sirius and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He sighed deeply and leaned against the wall.  
     "She said they had been for a while. Probably the stress of... Everything." Sirius looked down at the baby sleeping on his chest.   
     "Can we name her Arnia?" He asked and Remus smiled. "It means-"  
     "Strong as an eagle." Remus finished and nodded. "Yeah... She is pretty strong." He reached down and touched her cheek. "You okay?"  
     "Fine... Can you take her for a while? I want to be alone..." Remus nodded and bent down, picking Arnia up and holding her to his chest.   
     "I love you."  
     "I love you, too..." Sirius muttered and Remus hesitated before finally leaving. Sirius slid down, submerging his head face. He dug his nails into his palm and bit his lip.  _I'm so fucking angry..._ He thought, growling low in his throat. He sat up, sighing deeply and looking down at his scarred thighs and stomach. "I don't want to do anything anymore...." He drained the bath and stood up, walking to Remus' room and collapsing onto his bed.


	17. Chapter 17

     Sirius woke up to Remus shaking him gently.  
     "Hey, sleepy head. I would appreciate it if you would dry off before you went to sleep." Remus kissed his forehead. "Mom's out shopping for the baby since she knows what to get. Lily and James are downstairs with Arnia." Sirius sighed and pushed himself up, grimacing. "You okay?"  
     "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm going to go get dressed." Remus' eyes flickered with doubt but he nodded.  
     "Okay. I'll be downstairs." Remus stepped towards the door and hesitated slightly. "Don't... Don't hurt yourself." Sirius bit his lip and took a breath to start talking. "No. I know you were going to. I thought about it after I left and came up here..." He eyed Sirius. "But it didn't look like you had yet."  
     "How..."  
     "I saw the way you were acting and I took all the sharp things."  
     "Why would you-"  
     "If you need scissors for something, you can ask for them." Remus said calmly and Sirius dug his nails into his palm. "If you feel like-like hurting yourself, you can come talk to me about it. Okay?" Sirius bit his lip but nodded. "I love you."  
     "I love you, too." Sirius muttered and turned to the closet. Remus shut the door and Sirius grabbed a pair of pajama pants and went into the bathroom. He pulled open all the drawers, digging through them. "Fuck." He swore and slammed the last one shut. He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his teeth into his lip. He felt blood drip down his chin and opened his mouth, licking the blood off. He pulled the pair of  pants on and turned to the sink, splashing his face with water.  
     Sirius cleared the lump from his throat and glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was tangled, his lips red, and his eyes dull. He shrugged to himself and left the bathroom, padding don the stairs and into the living room. James glanced up, realized it was Sirius, and stumbled toward him. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and Sirius buried his face in his neck, sobbing quietly. James held him tightly, whispering into his ear softly.  
     "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. You have me and you have Remus and Lily and Arnia. We will help you through anything. We'll always be here for you." Sirius nodded against his neck and pulled away, rubbing his eyes.  
     "Thank you."  
     "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" He asked, cupping Sirius' cheek and lifting his head so he was looking up at James.   
     "No, I didn't." James stared at him for a moment and smiled. He nodded and walked back to the couch. Sirius stood still for a moment but then sat beside Remus. Remus wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Sirius leaned against his shoulder. Lily passed Sirius Arnia and he held her tightly.   
     "Do you want to go get food?" Remus asked and Sirius hummed softly.  
     "Can you get me some burritos?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.  
     "Anyone else want anything?" James nodded and stood up.  
     "Yeah, I'll go with you." He said and kissed Lily's head. "Need anything?" She shrugged.  
     "Get me whatever." She said and he nodded. Remus and James left the house and the door clicked shut behind them. Lily moved to the couch seat beside Sirius and touched Arnia's hand gently.  
     "Are you guys going to have kids?" He asked and she nodded.  
     "Yeah, as soon as we can. We wanted to wait until after graduation." She murmured, stroking Arnia's fuzzy head. "Want to take a nap with me?" She asked and he nodded.  
     "Yeah, we can use Remus' moms bed. Don't worry, she'll be fine with it." Sirius assured and Lily stood up, reaching down to help Sirius. He took her hand and pulled himself up, wincing slightly and Arnia in his arms.   
     "You okay?"  
     "Just a little sore." Sirius muttered, leading Lily to Hope's room.   
     "She does look pretty big." Lily said and Sirius nodded.  
     "Yeah..." Sirius sighed and layed down on the bed. Lily layed on the other side and Sirius set Arnia in between them. "Goodnight." Lily laughed slightly but shut her eyes.  
     "Goodnight..." She breathed and they both fell asleep.


	18. Epilogue

_*Five years later*_

 

Sirius looked up as the door opened. Arnia padded into his room and crawled onto the bed beside Sirius, peering over at the computer screen.   
     "What are you looking at?" She asked, touching the screen. Sirius touched her wrist and brushed her hand off. "Is that daddy?" She asked and Sirius nodded.   
     "Yeah, it is..." Sirius bit his lip.   
     "Do you miss him?" She asked, touching his leg. He looked down at her hand and then at her face.   
     "Yeah..."  
     "Is he coming back?" She asked and Sirius laughed softly.  
     "Yes, he is. He's just in college." She blinked at him. "Do you want to drive out with me to pick him up at the airport?" She nodded. "He hasn't seen you in so long... He's going to be so happy." Sirius ruffled her hair and she giggled.   
     "Won't he be happy to see you?"  
     "Yes, but we video chat and call each other..." Sirius explained and she nodded. "And I flew out to see him about a  month ago."  
     "Why couldn't I come?" She whined and he smiled.  
     "You were sick." He reminded and she looked at her hands.  
     "I don't get sick..." She muttered and he laughed.   
     "Whatever you say, Arnie. Now, go get dressed. We have to leave in ten minutes."

     Arnia squeezed Sirius hand again and he laughed.   
     "No, that isn't him. Be patient."  
     "But I'm hungry." She whined and he sighed.   
     "We'll get food with him. Your choice." He ruffled her hair and she smiled. "There he is." Sirius nudged her and she looked around. She saw him and looked up at Sirius. "Go get him." He said and she ran toward him. Sirius watched as she tugged on his hand and he looked down at her. He smiled and picked her up, kissing her nose. He said something to her and she pointed to Sirius. Remus walked over to him and pressed their lips together. Arnia groaned and tried to wiggled out of his arms. He laughed and pulled back, setting her down.   
     "Hey." He said and Sirius smiled.  
     "Hey."  
     "Are we getting something to eat?"  
     "Yeah, Arnia's picking." Sirius said, leading them to the car. "What do you want?"  
     "Italian."

     Remus collapsed on the bed beside Sirius and sighed deeply. Sirius shut his computer and set it on the bedside table. He rolled onto his side and stared at Remus.  
     "You okay?"  
     "Yeah.. Is Arnia asleep?" He asked and Sirius shrugged.  
     "She should be. What was she doing when you left?"   
     "I read to her for an hour and when I left she was laying on her stomach with her teddy bear under her chest." Remus said and Sirius smiled.  
     "Yeah, she's asleep." Remus sighed in relief and rolled onto his back. Sirius crawled over him, straddling his waist. "I missed you." He murmured, kissing Remus' jaw softly.   
     "I missed you, too." He said, touching Sirius' bare stomach. "We're having another one?" Sirius nodded.  
     "I thought the doctor said you wouldn't be able to anymore." Remus muttered and looked up at him.   
     "He said I shouldn't be able to have any because of all the stress, but I guess something happened..." He smiled down at Remus. "Arnia will be a big sister."   
     "Yes she will." Remus stroked Sirius' cheek. "Have we figured out what she is?"  
     "Alpha. Like her daddy." Sirius pecked Remus' lips. "That means you get to give her the talk."  
     Remus groaned and then glared at Sirius. "Fuck you."  
     "Oh, please do." Sirius smirked and Remus' lip twitched up. "She won't hear anything." Sirius purred and Remus flipped them over. "I love you so much."  
     "I know."


End file.
